VI.A. Overview The Administrative Core is the chief administrative unit of the UTMB Center in Environmental Toxicology (UTMB-CET). The Core's primary objective is to enhance the intellectual atmosphere for Center Investigators through: Leadership and facilitation of collaborative initiatives identified by the Collaborative Research Team (CRT) mechanism consistent with the strategic vision of the Center; Overseeing the announcement, receipt and review of Pilot Projects, coordinated by the Deputy Director; Joint recruitment with UTMB Centers and Departments of new faculty with an interest in environmental health and medicine; Fiscal oversight of the UTMB-CET budget including: --Strategic use of the Director's Fund --Tracking Facility Core usage and management of discounts extended to Center investigators; Coordination of UTMB-CET activities including seminars, retreats, annual progress reports and submission of competing and non-competing renewals; Implementation of the Internal and External Advisory Board recommendations to the Center Director and Provost. VI.I. The Center Director's Fund The Director's fund offers a means for the Center Director to reward innovation with access to immediate resources. As envisioned, the Director's fund can be used as a rapid response mechanism to identify opportunities for UTMB-CET investment. If a Center investigator is a CRT member in good standing s/he may submit a written request to the Director for support from the Director's Fund for such things as equipment, materials or Facility Core services. Requests (1-2 pages) for Director's fund support must include an abstract, relevant background information and a plan for future use of the outcomes from a Director's funded project, especially if it will be used to support an application for extramural funding or to generate critical preliminary data. These short applications will be processed by the Administrative Coordinator for distribution to the Executive Committee so the review can be included as an agenda item for their next meeting. The Committee's weekly meeting schedule means that investigators seeking access to the Director's fund will receive a prompt response to the request. Envisioned uses of the Director's Fund include: 1. Rapid Response Pilot funding for critical small projects 2. Supporting CRT-initiated mentoring or enrichment activities (Retreats, Workshops) 3. Travel for a member of a functioning CRT to a conference or meeting 4. Response to an environmental emergency such as a spill, accident or natural disaster 5. Support for new collaborative initiatives that will partner the UTMB-CET with one of its national sister Centers 6. Supplementation of the Facility Core Discount Management program 7. Matching funds to leverage additional support for new Core equipment